Object classes that have inherited class behavior(s) and/or other data typically have instances of the object represented in memory as an instance of the object and an instance of any class object from which the object inherits behavior(s) and/or data. Similarly, when storing the object, particularly when storing the object in a database, the object instance along with any class object instance inherited from are stored together. If objects inherit from the same class object, then the class object instance is stored for each of the objects. This duplication of stored class object instances leads to inefficient use of memory and/or storage space.